I'll Catch YouxIn Love With a Curse
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: Virginia is placed under a curse and everyone races to find out how to break it.


**Title: **I'll Catch You (In Love With a Curse)  
**Rating: **pg13  
**Fandom: **10th Kingdom  
**Disclaimer: **All characters and recognizable themes/places belong to Simon Moore, Robert Halmi Sr., Halmark and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
**Char/Pair: **Wolf/Virginia, slight Wendell/Virginia  
**Prompt: **None  
**Spoilers: **None  
**W/C: **2207  
**Warnings: **None, that I can think of.  
**A/N: **This was written two years ago and has not been beta'd.

We brought her here; to my grandmother's resting place. It has been three days since the spell was cast, and there is still no sign of her rousing.

That measly good for nothing Wolf is no where to be found. What could be more important than her well being? Nothing, if you were to ask me.

I have kept constant vigil at her side, trying to figure out what could possibly wake her. I come back to only one thing.

--

Virginia had found herself lost in the woods on the edge of the fourth kingdom. She had been walking and not paying any attention to the direction she was going and by the time she'd looked up it was too late.

"Of course I would get lost someplace without cell phone service," she thought to herself.

She had been out walking because she had gotten into a particularly nasty argument with Wolf. Of course she had played right into his hands. It was the day of the full moon and he was just lashing out at whoever he could. But still, what he had said. What he had implied. It was ridiculous.

"He was just acting crazy because of the moon. Get over it, Virginia, and find your way out of these woods."

Figuring she could keep going straight and eventually come out the other side she started off.

It was getting darker and colder by the second. She was used to walking in the woods alone; she was from New York, after all. But she knew this was not Central Park and there were things much more dangerous than muggers and guns.

_We either live happily ever after, or we die from horrible curses. _

Wolf had told her about some spells and she'd witnessed and experienced more than she had cared for. She had no desire to fall under another one.

Above her the sky grew overcast and darker with the approach of a storm. She swore to herself for being so stupid. If she hadn't let his wolfish ways get to her she could be at home right now, away from whatever danger the skies were brewing.

"Suck an elf."

---

Sometimes I envy him. This Wolf gets to spend his days with her; his nights with her. He will grow old with her. I am left with my dreams. At times I see myself waiting for her at the end of the aisle and I take her hand and forever she is mine.

Beautiful Virginia. She had come so far, had gone through so much and now to be put under this spell? It wasn't right.

There was nothing he could do. He was tired, so terribly tired. But he would not leave Virginia's side. He would not abandon her.

---

It had to have been at least an hour since she had realized she was lost and there seemed to be no end to the trees.

There was something different in the air now. It wasn't just the storm anymore, there was something else. Something was wrong.

---

Tony paced in front of King Wendell's castle. He had heard the argument between his daughter and son-in-law and watched as the two of them stormed off in different directions.

That had been over an hour ago and he became increasingly worried about Virginia. She still didn't know her way around the Nine Kingdoms and there were beings out there that could really hurt her.

He would give them the rest of the hour to return and if Virginia was not back in forty minutes there will be a search party like none has ever seen.

---

Somewhere on the edge of the forest was a house. Well, it was more of a shack really. But it had four walls and kept the rain out, so for the young woman who lived there it was home.

She had lived there her entire life; the latter part of it spent alone after the death of her parents. But she had grown used to a life of solitude and quite liked the idea of not having anyone to boss her around.

Lately however she started thinking about having a companion in the house. Someone who could help with the chores, or reach things off high shelves. Someone who would spend every waking moment tending to her every want and fancy. So she set about making a love spell.

---

Wolf was feeling awful. He hadn't meant to treat Virginia so horribly. His little lamb chop, he had hurt her feelings. He hoped she would forgive him.

"But huff, what if she doesn't? Oh, I couldn't live without my Virginia! Stupid Wolf! Stupid good for nothing Wolf! You deserve to not be forgiven for what you did!"

Virginia was yelling too! That's right, she was yelling too and why was she always hanging around him? Wasn't Wolf good enough? Didn't she love him anymore?

Wolf hit his knees and howled into the sky. The full moon had made him crazy and made him be angry with Virginia and now the sky was a mass of stars and blackness, no moon in sight. And Wolf was alone.

---

Tony could stand it no longer. He marched his way to Wendell's chambers and banged on the door. He heard a loud clanging sound followed by a string of swears. King Wendell finally flung open his door, still groggy from his shortened afternoon nap.

"Antony! What in devils' name?!"

"Wendell, listen to me. I need you to send men out into your kingdom."

"Okay. Is there reasoning behind this deployment?"

Tony began pacing again, filling Wendell in on the argument between Wolf and Virginia and his fatherly instinct that something was horribly wrong.

Wendell promptly dressed and set about preparing his men for the search and possible rescue, he ordered a horse to be prepared for himself and Tony as well.

"We will not give up, Antony, until we find her and bring her safely home."

Wendell would search till the end of time for Virginia, Tony knew. And as appreciative as he was that this man would drop everything to help his daughter it also saddened him to watch as he pined away for her.

---

Virginia was dizzy. It had come upon her all of a sudden. She had felt fine all day and couldn't think of any reason why it would happen.

She wished she could get out of the woods. She wished the world would stop doing summersaults. She wished she was home safe in her own bed. And as the world faded to black and she hit the ground, she wished for him.

---

Wendell rode hard and every few seconds he kicked his horse to go even faster. He had lost sight of Tony and his men minutes before and he was not going to stop to wait for them.

Every second that passed was time Virginia was in danger.

He had sent someone looking for Wolf, as well. Deep down he hoped he wasn't found.

---

Smoke rose out of the pot and she waved it out of her face. Staring into the mixture the smell made her dizzy.

She had found the spell in an ancient book. It was to draw a person to the caster and keep them there. She just hoped it worked.

---

Virginia dreamed. And in her dream she saw a handsome rider on a white horse. He was coming to her rescue. This man was her Prince Charming. This man was her savior.

---

Wolf felt freer than he had in a long time. Even when he was transformed there was always this voice in the back of his head reminding him of his responsibilities and what would happen if he did something stupid.

He knew old Wendy still looked at him sometimes with mistrust; especially around Virginia. And the good King wouldn't hesitate to throw him back into Snow White Memorial.

He ran blindly through the woods, not caring where he was going, trying not to think about where he'd come from.

He stopped to smell for something familiar in the air. He caught a whiff of something and it made him dizzy.

---

Virginia was lying on the ground and Wendell almost trampled her with his horse.

He felt himself climb down and fall to his knees at her side, but he was only half-conscious of what he was doing.

His mind was screaming at Virginia to still be alive and to stay that way. Memories flew at him furiously and heated tears sprang to his eyes.

He barely noticed as Tony came up behind him and pushed him out of the way.

"Virginia! Virginia, wake up! This is your father, Virginia, don't disobey me."

Tony took his daughter in his arms and rocked her like he had when she was a little girl.

"Come on, sweetheart, come back to us."

---

Wolf howled to the sky. He didn't know why he just had an overwhelming want for release.

He had followed the smell to a little cottage deep in the woods, and he now stood at its front door, scratching his temple.

He did not know what lay inside.

He did not know that just beyond this cabin, his wife lay in her daddy's arms, fighting for her life.

If he had, he wouldn't have cared.

---

Her potion had worked. She could feel it in her bones. Could almost smell it. Taste it. He was coming.

The moment he was at her door she knew. His howl frightened her for a second, but she had known wolves, had even lain with a couple. No, a Wolf was just fine.

And she opened her door.

---

Wendell securely strapped a still unconscious Virginia to his horse and started back to his castle. When he arrived he had her brought to her room and quickly set about exacting a reward for the capture of whoever put her under that spell.

For that is what it was, he realized. Not troll dust, it would have worn off by now, and she was too far away from the swamp to have eaten the mushrooms or drink the water. She would know better than to do that anyway.

This was much more powerful magic and whoever was responsible would pay with their lives.

---

Wolf has still not returned and no one has even caught a glimpse of him. He would not have gone to Virginia's time alone, he was afraid of that place. I fear he may be dead.

She looks peaceful in this place. Tony has brought her son by a few times, hoping that will rouse her, but she doesn't blink.

No, there's only one thing that can bring Virginia back to us. And I'm afraid if Wolf isn't found soon, then all will be lost.

---

"King Wendell!"

One of his men runs, breathlessly to his side.

"King Wendell, the Wolf has been found! He was under some spell, we presume it was the same one as Miss Virginia, in a cabin in the woods not far from where she was found. And he was unable to leave. He's on his way here, and the witch who cast it is in custody."

Wendell grinned and jumped up to hug the man.

"This is wonderful news! Quick, to the castle, you must fetch her father!"

The young man nodded and Wendell watched until he was out of sight.

Virginia was coming back to him! He was ecstatic. But somewhere, very deep down, he was disappointed. She was coming back, but, back to Wolf and her life with him.

Wendell sighed heavily as he sat next to her. She was so lovely. He ran his fingers lightly through her air, down her jaw line and to her lips.

"Just a kiss will rouse you, Virginia. True loves kiss"

He raised and tenderly brushed her lips with his own.

Seconds later he heard his coach rounding the corner to where they were. He did not see Virginia flinch.

---

Tony watched as Wendell kissed Virginia. He had heard of Wolf's return and wanted to be there when his daughter woke up.

He knew only a kiss from true love would wake her. He felt sorry as Wendell looked at Virginia woefully.

The man who had gone to Wendell about Wolf's return ran past, not seeing him. As Wendell leaned over his daughter, Tony wanted to run and shake some sense into him. But then the carriage arrived and Wendell was distracted. But Tony saw her.

---

"Oh, my little lamb chop, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you!"

Wolf bounded up the stairs to the platform where Virginia lay. They had been in the same position when Wolf had had her portrait painted. Only this time it was real.

He leaned over to kiss her and his lips were just barely on hers when she burst back into the world.

They held each other tightly, and for the moment Wendell forgot about his feelings for her. They held each other tightly, and for the moment Tony forgot what he saw between his daughter and his king.


End file.
